with no explanation
by Yui Miyamoto
Summary: Sephiroth and Cloud had been rivals all their lives...but is there another reason why Cloud's searching desparately for Sephiroth while Sephiroth's waiting for his challenges? [Note: Shounen ai - Sephiroth x Cloud pairing]


Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy 7, and the song 'No Explanation' aren't mine. (They belong to Squaresoft, Disney, and Peter Cetera.)  
  
With no explanation  
  
by miyamoto yui  
  
//You really took me by surprise  
  
You're someone I've needed for a lifetime  
  
Your heart was cleverly disguised  
  
But it didn't look that way in my mind//  
  
Yes, he knew that that beautiful silvered haired person was his enemy. Someone from the 'other camp' that he had been set out to assassinate in order to have complete control over the area that he owned. He also knew that they had been rivals from the time he was born.  
  
But how could he have know that this person he had been conditioned...  
  
...would become his teacher?  
  
'Teacher' being such a liberal term to say the least...  
  
"I challenge you!" Cloud said with the sword his father had given him when he was only five-years-old. And yet, he was already an elite, better than the warriors who had studied four or five times longer than he had been alive all together.  
  
The silver-haired teenage boy smirked at the child before him. "You have a lot of guts, kid."  
  
"I'm not a kid!" Cloud lost his temper and ran towards Sephiroth, but with only one hit, Sephiroth had Cloud's sword in the air with its shiny blade almost glaring him.   
  
In the end, Sephiroth held his sword towards Cloud's neck as chibi Cloud sneered at him. "Come back when you're older."  
  
Cloud got up with his eyes, squinting while trying not to cry. His pride was so hurt from this as he watched Sephiroth smugly walk away from him. One of his companions, who was standing to one side questioned Sephiroth as to why he let the kid go. Any other person would have died, and it didn't matter who or what you were.   
  
With a death glare, Sephiroth hissed, "Don't question me."  
  
But in his mind, the child's insufferable blue eyes intrigued him. Such intense emotion from someone so young.  
  
"He's so young that he doesn't know how to preserve his own life yet," Sephiroth thought to himself.   
  
He smirked to himself and his companion was even more confused by his silent amusement.  
  
And as the years went by...  
  
The boy kept on coming back and he kept on getting stronger and stronger...  
  
//Tell me how can it be I was the last to know  
  
Darling I couldn't read what was in your mind  
  
To turn around and to love me.//  
  
"Don't you fear me?" Sephiroth said while he was fighting Cloud one day.  
  
With an unknowing smirk that he had picked up from Sephiroth, he answered back, "Why should I?"  
  
Sephiroth's eyes became a little softened as he looked at Cloud at that moment...  
  
"You'll never defeat me like that," Sephiroth answered as he won the battle once more.   
  
"One more day so that you'll still look for me," Sephiroth would think in his mind while Cloud would lie on the ground with the sword tip touching his chin, so sharp that it made a small cut and bled.  
  
With a scathing tone and piercing eyes, he threatened, "Until I kill you, I'll look for you until the ends of the Earth!"  
  
Pulling his collar, Sephiroth's eyebrow raised as he tilted his head to have a good look at the fourteen-year-old Cloud. "You make it sound good."  
  
Cloud's eyes became even more menacing, but at that moment, Sephiroth dropped him onto the ground. Turning around, he was satisfied with the fight.  
  
If he looked into those blue eyes any more, he was going to give into things he shouldn't have been thinking since the beginning...  
  
But Cloud didn't leave him alone.  
  
//With no explanation  
  
I gave you everything I had  
  
I didn't know that you would take it  
  
With sweet consideration  
  
And after all that we've been through  
  
I can't believe it's true  
  
Until I hear you say//  
  
He continued to follow Sephiroth until he had reached some house deep in the woods. The woods where everyone had said that it was the 'dwelling of the devil'.  
  
But why did a devil care so much about teaching him how to fight? Sephiroth always made comments with his fighting techniques.  
  
Why did he keep him alive? Wasn't he worthy of being killed when he was five?  
  
What the fuck was going on?!  
  
Sephiroth stopped at his door and didn't turn around. "Go now or else you'll regret it."  
  
"Why should I regret it now?" Cloud smirked as he crossed his arms with his signature blade hanging on the holder on his back. "You're the one who should regret keeping me alive because I'll kill you one day."  
  
But in his head, Cloud was fearing the day he'd finally beat Sephiroth...  
  
...because that would mean that he would no longer-  
  
"That's fine with me, Cloud," Sephiroth said as he looked at his door. "As long as it's you."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Cloud said as he held his head back in disbelief and confusion.  
  
"You're a worthy adversary," Sephiroth said as he reached out to the doorknob.  
  
Cloud was taken aback at the honesty behind Sephiroth's comment. There wasn't anything threatening behind it.  
  
At that moment, he reached out to pull on Sephiroth's shoulder. He didn't know why, but he found himself doing so. Wanting all his questions to stop after all these years...  
  
...only to have more...  
  
...when Sephiroth shook his head and pulled his arm to pull him inside his home. As he closed the door, he pinned Cloud to the door. With a matter-of-fact tone, he said, "I warned you to go while you had the chance."  
  
"Sephiroth..." Cloud's eyes became slits again as he regarded Sephiroth with confusion inside of his mind. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Stupid child..." Sephiroth said as he began to kiss his lips while Cloud began to protest.  
  
//My mouth is still wet from our last kiss  
  
Was loving me your one intention  
  
What were the signs and the times that I missed  
  
Oh I need you more than I could mention//  
  
"Let go of me..." Cloud said as his wrists were being pressed even harder onto the door. "I said let go of me!"  
  
"Then let go of me, Cloud," Sephiroth said with a hint of weakness in his voice. "Tell me how much you hate me."  
  
"But I don't really hate you..." Cloud thought inside of his head while he tried to outwardly appear as if it were not so.  
  
Sephiroth always loved Cloud's defiant eyes, but at that moment, Sephiroth's mouth found itself kissing Cloud's once again. The resistance that Cloud was showing was waning.   
  
As Sephiroth was taking off his clothing, he pressed his lips harder on Cloud trying to suck up all the breath that he could. It was to the point that Cloud had pulled himself away and fell backwards onto the bed.  
  
Sephiroth crawled onto the bed while his hair conveniently brushed against Cloud's skin while he began to kiss Cloud's neck as Cloud closed his eyes and opened them to look at Sephiroth from that angle. But as he began to suck on his nipples, he looked away, ashamed that he was enjoying this more than the rush he got while fighting Sephiroth all these years. It wasn't just adrenaline though...  
  
The ecstacy of Sephiroth always besting him while holding his chin and looking into his eyes made him want him more than anyone could have possibly known...  
  
Sephiroth's hands took a hold of Cloud's hips, unable to hold himself anymore from him. As he felt himself closer to Cloud as he entered him, Cloud shouted as Sephiroth smirked while pulling him close to him. Cloud panted more as he felt himself being gnawed at by the silver-haired one's teeth. Then, he jerked in pain as Sephiroth had his way with him.  
  
All the wanting wasn't satisfied just yet, but as he kissed Cloud...  
  
Cloud was kissing him back...  
  
"I hate you," Cloud whispered sleepily into his ear as Sephiroth chuckled to himself.  
  
Licking his neck, he was taking in Cloud's scent as he whispered back, "You promised you would look for me until the ends of the Earth, did you not?"  
  
Cloud nodded as he reached out for Sephiroth's neck with his weak arms. Pulling himself up and arching his back a bit, he opened his mouth to touch Sephiroth's tongue with his own, hooking it while kissing him as he laid back down on the bed.  
  
With that, Cloud finally went to sleep.  
  
But as he did so, Sephiroth dressed as the darkness around him suffocated him.  
  
Turning his head back at Cloud, he leaned forward to kiss his forehead. Then, he left.  
  
//I won't ever accept you leaving for someone else  
  
Baby and when something is wrong  
  
Darling I need to know  
  
Don't ever leave me//  
  
--  
  
Cloud woke up with no one next to him. At first, he was disoriented until he realized that the bed he occupied wasn't his. And all the articles in the house, impersonal as they had been, were all related to Sephiroth. There was a note left that said, "I'll be waiting for you."  
  
"But where?" his lips moved but couldn't even say aloud.  
  
With that, Cloud had abandoned everything he had known as tried to follow the darkness that he knew as Sephiroth.   
  
//With no explanation  
  
I gave you everything I had  
  
I didn't know that you would take it  
  
With sweet consideration  
  
And after all that we've been through  
  
I can't believe it's true  
  
Until I hear you say.//  
  
He traveled and trained for years until he found all the worlds converging or being destroyed. He even sided with Hades. He was even beaten by the new comer named Sora, but he would never tell Sora that he was only beaten because of that one fact:  
  
Sora's determination to find his friends.  
  
He had been doing the same thing, whomever Sephiroth was, enemy or lover or teacher.  
  
Sora reminded him of himself. Besides, he wasn't going to be beaten by anyone other than Sephiroth...  
  
It was a promise, after all.  
  
//Must explain...//  
  
And the day came...  
  
He found Sephiroth again and fought with him in the coliseum...  
  
...only to find himself with even more mixed feelings as Sephiroth took him again, making him weak behind closed doors and on a bed in some inn. In these walls, there were no boundaries of society put upon them.  
  
Sephiroth's pride wasn't in the way.  
  
He could fight with Cloud outside of those walls, but inside of them, he would take him over and over until he had enough emotion to fulfill him. The emotionless oni temporarily sucking the life and energy from his willing prey...  
  
The one that he would never admit had such power over him.  
  
Those blue eyes filled him with something he never knew before and yet he was drowning within them. Kissing this person until he couldn't do any more or both of their bodies would break...  
  
Hating and loving someone were the same to him...  
  
And whenever he thought of this, he made love to him all over again...  
  
//With no explanation  
  
I gave you everything I had  
  
I didn't know that you would take it  
  
With sweet consideration  
  
And after all that we've been through  
  
I can't believe it's true  
  
Until I hear you say.//  
  
While looking at the sleeping Cloud that had grown older without him, he gazed at his beautiful, young face. Then he thought about something that someone had asked him years ago...  
  
"Why...why don't you ever kill him off?" a soldier asked.  
  
Sephiroth's eyes looked at this object of flesh with darts as he felt his heart dying inside of him while he thought of the young Cloud he had left behind.   
  
"I need a worthy opponent," he simply answered.  
  
For Cloud already took away his soul and his heart,  
  
he wanted to preserve anything else that was left inside of him...  
  
Soulless demon, indeed.  
  
With one last glance, he nodded his head and closed the door behind him as he went on his journey to make himself stronger. Strong enough that his young assassin would never beat him...  
  
...and never leave him.  
  
Owari.  
  
--  
  
Author's note: Hee hee...^^v I took my liberties with this one. Despite the fact that I'm feeling like I don't want to talk to anyone, I knew I had to write a fic that would make me feel better. Or at least, writing makes me incredibly happy, despite the fact that most of my pieces (well, my babies...god, I love writing) are depressing.  
  
I hope you enjoyed it, even though I changed some things...  
  
They're so sexy! And the song's really, really strong. * wince, wince * (They're the reasons I bought the damn game...) 


End file.
